The LEGO Ninjago Movie
The LEGO Ninjago Movie is a theatrical film that was released on September 22, 2017. It is a spin-off to 2014's The LEGO Movie, and is based off of the plot and characters from the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. The film introduced an entirely new voice cast and crew, and is not canon to the TV show, but is canon to the LEGO Movie Franchise. To create a transition for new fans of the series, the film inspired a new design for the TV show's eighth season. The film follows the origins of the Ninja, who start off as six teenagers that are trained by an elderly ninja master, Wu, to save their city from the evil Lord Garmadon. Yet Garmadon must cope with the fact that one of the Ninja, Lloyd, is his son. Synopsis Six teenagers are "hired" by an old master (Jackie Chan) and become ninja heroes at night, defeating monsters and riding awesome vehicles and dragons to protect the far-away land of Ninjago and its capital city. Meanwhile, a hungry warlord (Justin Theroux) plots for revenge on his brother, who is the master that trained the ninjas. Plot A young boy ventures into an old relic shop, where he meets its mysterious owner, Mr. Liu, who begins to tell the boy the legend of Ninjago. Ninjago is a city that is frequently attacked by the evil Lord Garmadon, who is the father of Lloyd Garmadon and husband of Koko. The city despises Lloyd for this relationship, which puts Lloyd in emotional stress. They do not know that Lloyd is part of the Secret Ninja Force, consisting of Nya, Zane, Jay, Cole, Kai and their master, Master Wu, who always stop Garmadon from taking over the city. On Lloyd's birthday Garmadon attacks the city once again, only to be defeated. He escapes and throws many of his generals out the volcano for failing to help him. He then beings to form a big attack to conquer Ninjago, and decides to build a gigantic mech that is immune to weapons. Meanwhile, Lloyd and his friends see the return of Master Wu, back from his long trip. Master Wu tells them they aren't real ninjas if they use only mechs and machines. He discusses with the Ninja of their respective powers: Nya's power over water, Kai's power of fire, Jay's power over lightning, Cole's power over earth, and Zane's power over ice. Wu then states that Lloyd is the green element, only to be confusing Loyd with that topic. Master Wu tells Lloyd he must not be angry at Garmadon; he must use his mind to fight. Wu mentions an Ultimate Weapon, giving Lloyd an idea to finally defeat Garmadon once and for all, despite being forbidden to use it. The next day Garmadon attacks the city with his giant mech. He successfully defeats Lloyd and his own mech. As Garmadon declares his rule over Ninjago, Lloyd returns with the Ultimate Weapon. He fires it, revealing it to be a laser that attracts a real-life cat named Meowthra. Meowthra starts destroying the city, while trying to get the laser. Garmadon points the laser to make the cat destroy the other mechs, before Lloyd breaks it. As Garmadon celebrates his victory, Lloyd reveals that he is the green ninja, and tells Garmadon that he wishes he wasn't his father, leaving Garmadon speechless. Lloyd meets up with his friends and Master Wu, who are all upset with him for using the weapon. Wu tells them they must use an Ultimate Ultimate Weapon to stop Meowthra from destroying the city, which they would reach by crossing the Forest of Dangers, the Canyon of Death, and the Temple of Fragile Foundations. Garmadon overhears Wu talking about the weapon and follows close behind. He meets up with Wu and fights him, only to end up in a cage, defeated. However, Wu loses his balance and falls off a bridge into a river, telling Lloyd he must use inner peace before getting swept away. The ninjas decide to continue on, with Garmadon leading them much to Lloyd's disappointment. They are caught by Garmadon's former generals, who want revenge. The ninjas try to fight but are easily defeated; they retreat leaving Lloyd and Garmadon behind to be caught by the generals. The generals begin to fire Lloyd and Garmadon into a volcano, however the rest of the Ninja save the day using stealth fighting. They all work together with Garmadon to escape the angry generals by building a makeshift helicopter, and Lloyd and Garmadon bond together in the process. They eventually crash down onto the Temple of Fragile Foundations. Garmadon reveals that it is his home, as well as revealing to Lloyd that Koko formerly being a ninja warrior herself, her cover name being The Lady Iron Dragon, Nya's idol. He reveals to Lloyd that he wishes he had stayed with him and his mom after deciding to conquer Ninjago, but he couldn't change so he had to stay behind. The ninjas find the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon, consisting of a set of trinkets, only to have it stolen by Garmadon who still wants to take over the city. He wants Lloyd to be his general, but Lloyd rejects his offer. Out of fury, Garmadon locks all of them in the temple as it begins to collapse. Lloyd realizes that inner peace means for them to unleash their power within, and they successfully do this, escaping from the collapsing temple. As they fall of a cliff, Wu saves them with his ship, and they head towards Ninjago. Garmadon arrives and tries to control Meowthra with the weapons but Meowthra eats Garmadon instead. Lloyd and the crew arrive and begin fighting Garmadon's army. As Lloyd approaches Meowthra, he reveals to everyone that he is the green ninja, and realizes that green means life, which brings everything together. He comforts Meowthra, and tells Garmadon he forgives him, and that he's sorry. Garmadon cries tears of fire, which causes Meowthra to spit him out. After reconciling, Garmadon moves in with Lloyd and Koko, Meowthra becomes the mascot of Ninjago, and Lloyd is hailed as a hero. As the story concludes, Mr. Liu tells the boy that he will start to train him as a ninja. Cast *Cole - Fred Armisen *Garmadon - Justin Theroux *Jay - Kumail Nanjiani *Kai - Michael Peña *Koko - Olivia Munn *Lloyd Garmadon - Dave Franco *Nya - Abbi Jacobson *Wu - Jackie Chan *Zane - Zach Woods Reception Box Office As of it's close date of November 30, 2017, The LEGO Ninjago Movie has grossed $59.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $63.0 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $123 million. In North America, the film was released alongside Kingsman: The Golden Circle and Friend Request. It ended up debuting to $21.2 million, finishing third at the box office and ranking as the lowest opening of the LEGO franchise by over 50%.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=main&id=ninjago.htm Critical Reception The LEGO Ninjago Movie received mixed reviews from critics. On review website "Rotten Tomatoes," the film has an approval rating of 53% based on 109 reviews, with an average rating of 5.8/10 and 52% from the audience. The site's critical consensus reads, "Despite ample charm and a few solid gags, The Lego Ninjago Movie suggests this franchise's formula isn't clicking like it used to." On "Metacritic," the film has a weighted average score of 55 out of 100, based on 33 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. iMDB rated the movie 6.1/10, while IGN gave it a 7.5/10. 86% of Google users liked the film. Transcript For the transcript of this movie, click here. Sets *70606 Spinjitzu Training *70607 Ninjago City Chase *70608 Master Falls *70609 Manta Ray Bomber *70610 Flying Jelly Sub *70611 Water Strider *70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon *70613 Garma Mecha Man *70614 Lightning Jet *70615 Fire Mech *70616 Ice Tank *70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon *70618 Destiny's Bounty *70620 Ninjago City *70629 Piranha Attack *70631 Garmadon's Volcano Lair *70632 Quake Mech *70656 garmadon, Garmadon, GARMADON! *70657 Ninjago City Docks *71019 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Series Notes *No voice-over actors from the show voice any characters for the movie. *The Ninjas' masks are made of two pieces instead of the usual one-piece masks. This is to provide a way they can make the lower half of the mask move when they speak (much like in the TV show). The same two-piece mask was used for the TV series in the eighth and ninth seasons. *Nearly all of the Ninjas' weapons are different than that of their TV show counterparts. *There is a new gag character called the "Fuchsia Ninja," and his element is "Surprise." *In the movie, the Ninja didn't use their weapons. **It is unknown why they were shown with weapons in the sets and commercials. They only used their elemental abilities and their mechs to fight, not once touching their signature weapons. Series Connections *"The Weekend Whip' by The Fold is used as the ringtone for Lloyd's cellphone when Garmadon "accidentally" calls him. The theme is often used in the intro of Ninjago episodes. **None of Jay Vincent and Michael Kramer's music or themes from the TV show are used in the film. *Koko is based off the character of Misako, Garmadon's wife in the TV show. In the film, Koko is much younger than Misako. **Also, the character of Harumi is based off Koko's appearance. The two characters have no connection to one another. *When he discovers what his element is, Lloyd asks Wu why his element can't be gold. This is a reference to the TV show, in which Lloyd became the Golden Ninja. **Shortly after, he mentions the element of Wind. In the TV show, Morro is the Master of Wind, and believed he was destined to be the Green Ninja and he also possessed Lloyd for a short period of time. *During the flashback to when Garmadon met Koko, they're seen fighting an army of warriors who wear the helmets of Anacondrai Cultists. This is likely a reference to said faction. *In the film, the Ninja lose Wu and must make a shaky alliance with Lord Garmadon to defeat Meowthra. This bears resemblance to "Day of the Great Devourer," in which Wu had been eaten by the Great Devourer and the Ninja had to make a brief alliance with Garmadon to defeat the creature. *When Garmadon tells the Ninja that he could be their master to fill in for Wu, this is a reference to Master Garmadon, when he used to be their mentor when he was good. *When Garmadon tells Lloyd about how he met his mom, he state that he had a Skeleton Army, which is reference to the Skulkin, the first army Garmadon had as well as the first enemies of the Ninja in the pilot episodes. *After helping his friends unlock their powers save them from the temple, Master Wu state that Lloyd's heroism could make him a true Ninja Master, this could also be a reference to Lloyd become a Master himself in the series where he is now known as Master Lloyd. Trivia *This is not Lloyd's first cinematic appearance. He had made several cameos in The LEGO Movie. *A LEGO version of Ferris Bueller from Ferris Bueller's Day Off makes a cameo appearance in both the second trailer and the released film alongside the other students moving away from Lloyd as he is entering the bus. *Minifigures bearing Cole and Nya's original hairs appear throughout the movie. Though this is more likely because those pieces are commonly used by LEGO for minifigures (even predating Ninjago) than this being a reference to the show. *Meowthra's name is a reference to the Godzilla Kaiju, Mothra. *Mr. Liu's decision to train the boy into a ninja may be a reference to The Karate Kid. This is likely because Jackie Chan, the actor of Mr. Liu, also has an iconic portrayal as a mentor and sensei to another young boy, Dre Parker. *The movie was released on Blu-ray and DVD on December 19.https://twitter.com/NINJAGOmovie/status/943171587439714304 *The movie is 101 minutes long, the exact same runtime as The LEGO Movie. *It is the second theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a Cartoon Network series after The Powerpuff Girls Movie and followed by Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. *Like the other three Lego movies by Warner Bros.(The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Movie 2) not all items are made of Lego.(e. g. smoke, Ultimate Weapon) *This movie is non-canon to the TV series. *The Latin American version is the only one that does not change the dubbing, except for Lloyd, Nya, Koko, and Wu. *'Running gag:' Lord Garmadon keeps mispronouncing Lloyd's first name as as "Luh-Loyd" (which captions interpret "La-Loyd"). This is unlike in the TV series in which Garmadon already knows how to pronounce Lloyd's first name correctly. *On the Blu-ray release, it had an 11 minute sneak-peek of Season 8. *The scene where Wu tells Lloyd "Jump, Lloyd, jump," while fleeing the Temple of Fragile Foundations is similar to Star Wars: A New Hope, where after Obi-Wan Kenobi is killed by Darth Vader he calls out to Luke from the dead saying, "Run, Luke, Run." *The trailers show Lloyd revealing himself to Garmadon at the bottom of Ninjago City. This was likely a work-in-progress scene as the final version shows Lloyd revealing himself to Garmadon on top of Ninjago Tower after Meowthra is unleashed. *It was originally scheduled to be released on September 23, 2016. Concepts *Originally, the Ninja were supposed to travel back in time to prevent Garmadon from becoming evil, so he had to face an army of snakes and a giant snake, The Great Devourer. **With time travel, they would see Wu (with the same hair that would appear in Season 9) and young Garmadon. *Several concepts have apparently been kept and used for Season 7: The Hands of Time. For example the army of snakes that had to be present in the movie gradually evolved to become the Vermillions. *Originally, the Ninja would have their own dragons as in the pilot episodes. *Ninjago High School would have more prominence. *Lloyd's Dragon was going to be red and his appearance was similar to the dragons of the Chinese New Year. Videos Meet the Secret Ninja Service Ninjago Cartoon Network Gallery Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.56.37 PM.png|A deleted version of Lloyd's confession. Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.56.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.56.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.55.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.54.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.52.00 PM.png TLNM Ninjas.jpeg The Ninja.jpg|The Ninjas' "awesome" hiding spots (left to right: Nya, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd) Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.47.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.47.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.42.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.39.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.38.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.38.40 PM.png Capture 26.JPG TLNM Ed and Edna.png|Ed and Edna's cameo Capture 14.JPG Capture 25.JPG Capture 8.JPG Capture 23.JPG Capture 18.JPG Capture 16.JPG Capture 15.JPG Capture 12.JPG Capture 17.JPG Capture 9.JPG Capture 22.JPG Capture 7.JPG Capture 24.JPG Capture 13.JPG Koko3.JPG 1.JPG baby lloyd.jpg 26.JPG 30.JPG 28.JPG 25.JPG 24.JPG Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1 37 38 PM.png The LEGO Ninjago Movie DVD.jpg|The movie on DVD The LEGO Ninjago Movie Blu-Ray DVD.jpg|The movie on Blu-Ray MeowthraConceptArt.jpg|Concept art by Thomas Zenteno. Posters TLNM Garmadon Poster.jpeg|Garmadon's character poster TLNM Wu Poster.jpeg|Wu's character poster TLNM Misako Poster.jpeg|Koko character poster TLNM Lloyd Poster.jpeg|Lloyd's character poster TLNM Kai Poster.jpeg|Kai's character poster TLNM Nya Poster.jpeg|Nya's character poster TLNM Zane Poster.jpeg|Zane's character poster TLNM Cole Poster.jpeg|Cole's character poster TLNM Jay Poster.jpeg|Jay's character poster Ninjagoposter.jpg|Teaser poster TLNM Garmadon Poster2.jpeg|Garmadon's character poster #2 TLNM Wu Poster2.jpeg|Master Wu's character poster #2 TLNM Jay Poster2.jpeg|Jay's character poster #2 TLNM Kai Poster2.jpeg|Kai's character poster #2 TLNM Cole Poster2.jpeg|Cole's character poster #2 TLNM Zane Poster2.jpeg|Zane's character poster #2 TLNM Nya Poster2.jpeg|Nya's character poster #2 TLNM Lloyd Poster2.jpeg|Lloyd's character poster #2 TLNM Koko Poster 2.jpeg|Misako's ("Koko") character poster #2 TLNM Garmadon Poster 3.jpeg|Garmadon's character poster #3 TLNM Wu Poster 3.jpeg|Master Wu's character poster #3 TLNM Jay Poster 3.jpeg|Jay's character poster #3 TLNM Nya Poster 3.jpeg|Nya's character poster #3 TLNM Kai Poster 3.jpeg|Kai's character poster #3 TLNM Zane Poster 3.jpeg|Zane's character poster #3 TLNM Cole Poster3.jpeg|Cole's character poster #3 TLNM Lloyd Poster3.jpeg|Lloyd's character poster #3 Ninjago Movie Logo.png|Title card TLNinjagoMovieLEGOlogo.jpg|Logo on LEGO's website. References pl:LEGO Ninjago: Film Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 Category:Ninjago Category:Movies